Runt
Runt is a psychotic criminal who was made fun of for his small size and lack of intelligence - leaving him with a hatred of other humans and a desire to make the world suffer for what it did to him, he is a loner by choice and has had several run-ins with Blight as well as a prolonged stay in the superhuman psychiatric-ward known as Valley High. Origins Runt was always picked up as a youth for being small and stupid - traits he had been cursed with since birth and he began to develop a deep hatred of other people as a result of the prolonged abuse he suffered: one day Runt snapped and killed one of his tormentors in a fit of rage before finding himself imprisoned, during his three years in prison Runt became more psychotic and terrorised prisoners and guards alike despite his small size and by the time he was released he was even more of a danger than when he was first imprisoned. Runt would start to go on another murder-spree until he caught the attention of Blight and the two fought, outmatched Runt was forced to flee and Blight has been hunting him down ever since - managing to evade the authorities despite his numerous murders Runt has travelled across the country causing mayhem. Runt may not be the smartest, strongest or toughest of criminals but due to his murderous nature he is on the list of Most Wanted in the criminal database. Appearance In The Villains RPG Universe Shadow of Death Runt is a prominent antagonist in Shadow of Death, it is also in this story that he is empowered by Bloody Mary under the orders of (____) - granting him supernatural powers he lacked before said event. Siren Runt will make several appearances in the Siren series, continuing his role as a psychotic killer with the same abilities he had in Shadow of Death. Appearance Physically Runt is mishapen with a large head and short legs/arms - he is 4ft 2in in height and has red hair fashioned into a bowler-cut style, his eyes are green and he has freckles over his face as well as buckteeth: he dresses in a white shirt and brown pants with an old-fashioned leather belt and a tie along with a pair of slip-on black shoes. He carries little in the way of accessories. Powers Despite his psychotic nature Runt had no superhuman abilities whatsoever, yet he was still a dangerous individual. During Shadow of Death however Runt would become empowered by Bloody Mary and retains those abilities into the "second era" of Villains mythology. *during and after Shadow of Death Runt gains the ability to form multiple copies of his currently held weapon and control them with his thoughts - he can also spit out small knives from his mouth at will and manipulate the blood of his victims once exposed (turning droplets of blood into sharp, cutting weapons or instruments of torture) Category:Character Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Humans Category:Empowered